


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is basically a bokuto x akaashi starbucks au. I know it sucks, i just needed to make something to get my creative juices flowing. Yes, there will be a part 2.(dont mind the title, i didn't know what to name it.)(i am 100% aware that this doesn't follow the actual haikyuu timeline and teams/friendships are hella mixed up here)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 13





	Under Pressure

“Cold brew. Got it. ”  
The door closes behind me as I quickly walk toward the register, where the menu is propped behind, displaying all sorts of drinks. I have no idea how they can expect me to choose between that many.  
“Hello, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?”  
My eyes are so completely lost in the menu and decisions, that I end up fumbling for words and stuttering over odds and ends. “Hi. Ah, Er, can I have a, um, that thing, no, sorry,” My face heats up when I realize how stupid I sound. When I finally look down, trying to hide my embarrassment, I see one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever laid my eyes on. He has black hair, a defined jawline, and skin clearer than the sky on a gorgeous summer day.  
“Oh,” This makes it worse. Shit. Shit. “Uhh can I get a venti pink drink and a venti cold brew with foam, please?” I can literally feel the blood vessels blooming streaks under my skin as I blush.  
“And the name?”  
“Bokuto. Kotaro Bokuto.” I don’t know why I said my full name. Why the fuck would he want my full name?  
“That’ll be right up.”  
I step back from the register and stand near the end of the counter, where drinks are sliding all over the place. I guess there must be a high demand for starbucks or something.  
I shimmy myself all over the place, literally itching to get out of there and just have a sip of my pink drink.  
“Bokuto,” the barista calls, and I shuffle to the counter, take the drinks, and practically sprint to the car where Kuroo waits patiently.  
I hand Kuroo his coffee and we start to drive to the gym.  
Examining the cup, about to take a picture of it on the dashboard, I see my name spelled completely correctly, and completely.  
Kotaro Bokuto  
Pnk drnk  
Call me :)  
Under the “call me” is a string of numbers that one would generally use to call another person.  
“What the fuck???” I shout, loud enough to startle Kuroo into bouncing out of his seat. His brow furrows before he follows my gaze to the coffee cup, to which his eyes fill with understanding but also and offensive amount of surprise.  
“Is she cute, at least?” He asks, and eyebrow raised in inquiry. I look down at my feet as I rack my brain for a response. He’s not a she, and Kuroo doesn’t know that I’m not into She’s. Oh God.  
“It’s a guy,” I manage to spit out without going up in flames due to how hard i’m blushing today. I don’t know. must be the weather. “Uh, and yeah, he’s hella cute.”  
“Good for you, kid. Also, why the fuck would you get a pink drink before a workout?” His eyes move instantaneously back to the road as he sips on his coffee.  
“Didn’t feel like drinking coffee. I need something sweet, and it’s the first thing that came to mind.” At least part of it’s true. Its the only thing I could think of in the midst of being stuck staring and the beautiful barista. “Plus, coach said I gotta start eating and drinking more calories to gain muscle.”  
“I’m almost positive that he meant more of the healthy stuff. You know, like putting protein powder in smoothies.”  
“Whatever.”  
We sit in smile for a few minutes before we arrive at the park. The sidewalk is nice and wide, which i’ve always appreciated Kuroo and I can run together and have conversation without tripping over each other.  
This is a pretty normal thing now since school’s out for the summer. Before we went on break, coach gave us suggestions to keep up this summer, especially for those of us going to university. He told us to run everyday, lift weights everyday, and put on some muscle. He told me specifically that I needed to bulk up before I moved out of my family’s house. I was glad for the special treatment, but I wished I got complimented before leaving.  
Kuroo and I are going to the same school-- his coach gave him a hella specific workout regime that he needs to use every week. A cycle, almost. One rest day. Even when his family is going on vacation, he’s expected to follow the routine without fail. I mean, technically, his coach wouldn’t even know, but he sticks to it anyway. The gist of it is to stretch for five minutes before an hour jog, then 100 pushups, 100 crunches, and 100 squats. Repeated 3x. I know. Crazy. He then goes home to his home gym to lift weights and be on the elliptical yada yada yada. I do almost everything with him, except for the personal gym part, because I have my own stuff for that back at my house. Although I will admit it’s nice having someone to hang out with when you’re working up a sweat.  
We’re in the middle of our stretch when I’m reminded of the phone number on my starbucks cup!  
“Kuroo, i’m gonna call the boy real quick before we start.” I practically skip back over to the car, and load my phone up with the cell number. I take a deep breath before pushing the call button.  
A voice perks on the other end of the line. “Hello?”  
My breath hitches in my throat, and I watch Kuroo stifle a laugh. “This is, um, the guy from starbucks? The one with the pink drink?”  
“I’m sorry, i don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
Huh?  
Panic flows through my blood and screams in my head.“The one you gave your number to today?”  
“Oh my gosh, this is a huge misunderstanding. I’m Sugawara. I put my number on the wrong drink. You must be looking for Akaashi. Would you like me to tell him that you’re looking for him?”  
“NO!” I shout without thinking. “I mean, uh, sorry. You don’t have to do that. Thank you, though.”  
“Can I ask your name so I can look out for you next time you come?” I can tell that this guy definitely is friends with Akaashi, and is looking out for him.  
“Yeah. I’m Kotaro Bokuto. I’ll be back, um, tomorrow maybe?”  
“Great. Thanks for calling. I’ve been trying to set up Akaashi for a while now. Anyway, have a good day!”  
Oh. My. God.  
Not only did I just completely embarrass myself in front of some straight guy, I also ruined his chances with whatever straight girl he was interested in. And I was foolish enough to believe that that guy, Akaash, was even interested in me at all.  
“Dude. What just happened?”  
I whip around to see Kuroo standing there, his expression barren and concerned, He’s obviously done with his stretch, and is itching to start running, so i put it off.  
“I’ll tell you later. Let’s move.”  
***  
When I get home, chaos awaits in the form of Asa, Eiko, and Hiroyuki. They spiral through the living room, jumping off furniture, and send my mother and step-father into a stressful hurricane. THey already have enough to deal with-- with me preparing to go to college, she doesn’t need the triplets gallivanting across every surface in the house, stringing various toys and clothes across the hardwood floor.  
“Welcome home, honey. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.” My mom barely even looks up from the batch of ramen noodles she’s furiously curating. Every sunday, she makes an amazingly delicious bowl of homemade ramen for each of us.  
“Need any help?” I inquire, knowing the answer already. I need to get to my weights anyway, since i’ve been fucking around with Kuroo all afternoon.  
“No, don’t worry yourself. Surely you have some training to get to.” Her gaze stares intently at her creation, hoping that silently ignoring the triplets will quiet them as they scream back and forth at each other. She notices me glancing, and knowingly sighs. Even she hasn’t figured out just how to calm them down yet without their father.  
“Thanks mom.” I turn quickly to the little troublemakers, glaring intently at their cute little faces. “Do you guys want to help me work out.” the three of them turn immediately.  
Jackpot.  
“Yes!” Eiko gasps in delight for the three of them.  
“Nice. Who wants the treadmill?”  
***  
“So basically the number wasn’t meant for you, but the guy on the other end of the line believes that the guy you thought was cute also reciprocated those feelings?” Kuroo basically inhales the onigiri on the table before him while i’m basically puking up my grilled chicken sandwich.  
“Yes. Apparently, Akaashi seemed interested in me.”  
“So we’re about to mosey on into that starbucks across the street and get that guys number.”  
“No, we’re not moseying anywhere. We are going to walk cooly and quickly into the starbucks, make eye contact with the other barista, Sugawara, have a seat, and wait for him to do something.”  
“Hold on, your plan is to just sit there and wait for his wingman to do something?”  
“Sure, whatever makes more sense to you.”  
“Okay. First of all, we are totally, one hundred percent without a doubt moseying into there, and you will show everyone in there that you are getting the dick with the subtlety of your walking posture.”  
“We are not moseying.”  
“Would you rather we saunter?”  
“Actually, yes.”  
“Fantastic. Saunter it is.”  
***  
“Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck,” I murmur breathlessly. Kuroo looks extraordinarily calm for someone who’s purposefully sauntering.  
“Dude, relax. Let’s sit down real quick.”  
We grab a seat , my back to the bar so kuroo will be able to observe carefully.  
“Okay, so, there’s this guy that keeps glancing at you, and there’s another guy that’s forcefully drilling holes into the back of your head.” He smirks discreetly.  
“That must be Sugawara.” I turn around to find a guy in a starbucks apron with shiny grey hair, probably about my age or younger. He’s looking at me, furiously pointing with his eyes n the direction of Akaashi, who’s taking someones order, obviously trying to restrain himself from looking in my direction. Suddenly, I notice Sugawara making strange hand signals at me. Writing? No. water? No. OH SHIT! I gotta order something!  
“Wish me luck, Kuroo.” I don’t even look back before I make my way into the line, behind two other people. When it’s my turn to order, the panic and nervousness numbs all of my other senses and sends me into an emotionless coma.  
I look him straight in the eye, give a little half-smile, hoping that’ll be enough to send him into a blushing frenzy. “Can I have a venti pink drink, please? And a Cold brew, with foam?”  
“A-absolutely,” He stutters, his eyes never leaving mine. It’s funny how you notice people fawning over you when you’re actually expecting it. “And can I have your name for that?”  
“It’ll be Bokuto.”  
“Okay, Bokuto, it’ll be right up.”  
I turn back to see Kuroo with two huge, mocking thumbs up and a laugh in his throat itching to come out.  
“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” I manage to force out between clenched teeth.  
“Well, you might want to hear that Sugawara and Akaashi may or may not be quietly discussing you right now.” Kuroo smiles upon seeing my reaction. “Also, i’m not sure you’re aware, but you really made yourself unavoidable over there.”  
I must’ve looked confused, because he chuckles lightly.  
“You had your elbow on the table, and jutted your hips and ass out to be at his eye level.” He starts dry laughing. Apparently, my failures as a suitor are monumentally hilarious to my best friend. “The fact that you’re only a few centimeters taller than him makes it even fucking funnier.”  
My face heats up. “At least I didn’t choke.”  
“Sure, I guess that’s a positive thing about it.”  
A few minutes later, I hear the distinctive sound of the shuffling of footsteps walking toward us slowly.  
I turn around, unsure to what I might find. Amazingly, it’s Akaashi and Sugawara. Akaashi hands me my drink, and gives Kuroo’s to him soon after.  
“Um, i’m Akaashi,” He says, staring at his feet, his voice barely a whisper. When I first noticed him yesterday, he didn’t seem like the anxious, mousy type, but maybe that’s just because he was expecting something, like me. “Suga and I were wondering if we could sit with you guys for our break.”  
Kuroo jumps in before I have a chance to respond. “Of course. I’m Kuroo, by the way.” Suga shoots a friendly smile at Kuroo, and then settles in beside him. They’re suddenly immersed in a whisper conversation, one i’m afraid that i’m the one being discussed.  
“Hey, it’s nice to meet you,” I stick a hand out, and he shakes it politely. He sits across from me, and I have to stop myself from giggling with school-girl glee. “Thanks for coming over. I’m not sure I would’ve been able to do anything other than order drinks for the rest of eternity.”  
Akaashi smiles shyly, and brushes black bangs out of his eyes. “No problem. I’ve been working here for almost a year, and i’ve never even been slightly inclined to pursue anything like this before. Must mean you’re special.”  
There it is. The boldness I had initially expected, even though the words were followed almost instantly by nervous glance at Suga, who was still immersed with Kuroo. “Yeah, definitely. I’m really surprised I haven't seen you here before. I’ve been coming almost every day for a couple weeks now.  
“My shifts changed. I used to work a lot earlier, because I have volleyball stuff to work on for the rest of the day, but now I mostly get that done in the morning and evening.”  
“Oh, sick! I play volleyball too. I have to do hella conditioning before I can even think about stepping foot on a court this fall.” I sigh, thinking about how close but how crazy far away it all seems. Just four more weeks and i’ll be moved out of the house and into a whole new life.  
“Are you going to university in Tokyo? I have a few friends from my old teams going to play there soon. I just moved here at the beginning of summer, by the way. Do you know Toru Oikawa?”  
My jaw almost drops.  
“You went to Aoba Johsai? That’s awesome! I have a few friends that are even rivals with him. I haven’t talked to him enough to say we’re friends, though.”  
“I didn’t know him for very long! My family moves a lot, but my parents say we’re finally settling down this year. But you’ll be gone at the end of summer right?”  
Dread sinks through my blood. “Yeah. It sucks.” I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. Even if this thing even progresses to meeting up with him again, i’ll be gone in not too long.


End file.
